


The House Call

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Laurence pays a visit to his dear hunter.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The House Call

It took a great deal of effort for Laurence to concentrate on his sermon. Every time his eyes wandered to the empty spot on the back row he was filled with worry. Where was Ludwig? It was most unlike him to miss a service, even more so when there was a hunt the night before. Willing himself to focus on the task at hand he fixed his gaze on the far wall and raised his hands in prayer. 

The scent of holy incense mixed with the steel and leather of the hunter's armor. The sturdy wooden pews creaked under the weight of its many occupants. The choir's voices rose in a heavenly hymn as they stood high above the congregation, these things calmed Laurence in a strange way. Finishing with the prayer Laurence gave a final blessing and dismissed the congregation. Normally he would shake hands with the ministers as they left the cathedral, but instead he swiftly walked for a side door that led towards his office. He planned on paying Ludwig a visit, he needed to know that he was alright.

The scent of strong coffee, old vellum, and the faint scent of blood greeted him as he stepped inside. The door creaked shut behind him and he locked the door tightly, with a sigh he ran his fingers through his nappy, brown, hair. Turning towards the small closet in the back he began to tug off his holy vestments and hang them all neatly back on the hanger.

Reaching into the very back he pulled out a box, inside was a white church hunter set. Putting it on he neatly tied his holy shawl in place and pulled up his hood. Grabbing an old leather satchel in the bottom of the box he slung it over his shoulder and snuck out of his office. He passed through the bustling corridors unnoticed, in his garb he blended in with the other hunters and clerics carrying out their duties. He almost kind of enjoyed it to travel the cathedral grounds and the streets of Yharnam as just another face in the crowd.

Being the Vicar was a demanding job, and from time to time he just needed time away from the office. Nobody questioned him, it was well known that he was a recluse and retreated often to meditate. And by meditate he really meant spending time with his love. But nobody needed to know that. Exiting the circular courtyard in front of the cathedral he ventured out into the city. Horse drawn carts would clatter past carrying passengers and goods, people would walk by as they went to work or school.

The scent of freshly fallen rain lingered in the air carried by a cool, crisp autumn breeze. The stones of the buildings glistened with dew and droplets would drip from the mouths of the ornamental gargoyles. Laurence shivered as he stepped around a puddle, he was not fond of cold weather. On a day like today he would be snuggled up next to a warm fire with his beloved while he tended to paperwork. Turning down a side street he stopped at a small townhouse. It was simple, built of red brick and wrought iron bars on the windows. A sturdy brass incense burner hung just to the left of the door post.

Laurence scanned the darkened windows as he climbed up the steps. He heard a loud noise that sounded like a broken tuba coming from inside. He cocked his head and knitted his eyebrows in curiosity. When did Ludwig play instruments? Tapping on the door he idly looked around at his surroundings, not far from where he was a dead beast was laying face down in a muddied pool of blood. Laurence felt his skin crawl as he gazed at the thing, to think it was once human like him was unfathomable.

"Can I help you good hunter?" A deep voice softly spoke. Laurence looked over to be greeted by Ludwig's bare, scar covered chest. He felt his face flush as his eyes wandered up. Ludwig leaned against the door frame, his amber eyes focused intently on him. His long, black, hair hung loosely down his shoulders and back. A stern scowl was set on his face, made more intimidating by the jagged gash on his chin. His nose and cheeks appeared reddish compared to their usual tan. "Uhm.." Laurence had to clear his throat. "I- uh... Hi?" He stammered. Why did his wits have to leave him now?!

"Laurence?! Forgive me, I did not recognize you! Come in, please. You must be freezing, have a seat by the fire." Ludwig's tone changed to concern as he ushered his boyfriend inside. "Allow me to take your coat, dear. Make yourself at home.." He was cut short by a series of sneezes, tugging a handkerchief from his trouser pocket he blew his nose. Laurence jumped in surprise as he realized where the tuba noise came from. "Ludwig, are you sick?" Laurence asked as he reached up and placed his hand to his cheek, he was fairly warm to the touch. "I caught a cold from that novice Powder Keg Djura, getting rained on last night didn't help things." Ludwig sniffled.

"Ah, so that's why you weren't at the service earlier. I had thought something terrible had befallen you during the night." Laurence breathed a sigh of relief, but he was still concerned that Ludwig was sick. "The service is over already? What time is it?" The hunter's eyes widened in surprise. "Ten thirty." Laurence replied. "Damn! I thought it was earlier, I had just woken up when you came calling." Ludwig said as he slapped his forehead. "That explains your state of undress as well. Honestly I thought you did it to surprise me." Laurence smirked. Ludwig replied by pulling him into a hug, the smaller man was helpless to escape. Ludwig rested his head on top of Laurence's as he held him close. "Perhaps when I'm well. What are your plans for today dearest?" Ludwig asked quietly.

"Taking care of you of course." Laurence replied. "The Church can wait for today." Ludwig pulled away to look down at his boyfriend. "You don't need to do that, I'm not that sick." Laurence rolled his big green eyes at him, "Sure, you say that. Besides I want to be with you today." Ludwig was about to speak when a monstrous growl erupted from nowhere. He looked down at the floor as his face burned bright with embarrassment.

A moment later Laurence's stomach rumbled in reply. "Well, at least we are in agreement about something." He grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "The tavern down the street is serving chicken and dumplings today. That'll do wonders for your cold, shall I fetch some?" Laurence said as he reached for his coat. "That would be lovely. I'll have the table set by the time you return." Ludwig said as he bent down to kiss Laurence on the cheek. He hurriedly pulled up his hood to hide his blush as he made for the door.

..................

About an hour later he returned carrying three bowls of food. Ludwig was nowhere to be seen as he stepped inside. The table in the kitchen had been set for two and the curtains had been drawn back to let more light in. "Ludwig, I'm back." Laurence called softly. Setting the food down he walked into the living room. Ludwig had dressed himself in a plain white shirt and tied his hair up, he sat in his armchair with his chin resting on his chest.

Moving quietly he gently pressed his hand against his forehead. He was warmer than earlier, and honestly he should've been in bed. A hand came up suddenly and grabbed Laurence's wrist in an iron grip. Ludwig's eyes shot open and fixed on him with a look of seething fury. "Ludwig? Are you alright?" Laurence squeaked. He rarely saw Ludwig angry, and the death glare he gave made him shake like a leaf. He blinked a few times as his expression changed from anger to confusion. "Laurence? Gods! I was having a nightmare, forgive me." He mumbled.

Letting go of his wrist he rubbed his tired eyes. Laurence placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "Its alright, you're safe. Um, I have the food. I got you an extra helping." Ludwig smiled faintly as he stood from his chair. "Thank you, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to rest after this."

"You need it." Laurence replied. Together they ate in comfortable silence, Ludwig politely scarfed his meal down and not long after started yawning tiredly. Laurence took care of the dishes while his boyfriend went upstairs to get ready for bed. Digging into a cabinet Laurence got a pitcher and filled it with water, grabbing a glass he carried it upstairs and placed it on the nightstand. Getting his satchel from the coat rack by the door he brought it upstairs and tucked it out of the way in a corner in case he needed the medicine he kept inside.

Ludwig sat watching him with sleepy eyes from the bed. "Alright, I'll be in the living room if you need anything. Any chores you need done?" Laurence asked. "No, but there is room for one more if you'd like. I find I sleep better with you." Ludwig replied as he patted the blankets. "I'm an insomniac, I don't believe in sleep." Laurence laughed. "Says the one who falls asleep in my arms nearly every night." Ludwig shot back.

Laurence rolled his eyes with a smirk as he began to pull his boots off. Tossing his shirt nearby he climbed onto the bed and lay on his side facing his boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow as Ludwig stared intensely at something. His warm, calloused hand reached down and gingerly grabbed his forearm. As he lifted it up Laurence gaped in surprise at the purple bruises forming on his wrist.

"How did this happen?" Ludwig's tone became concerned. "Hmm. I think that was from when I startled you earlier?" Laurence scratched his chin as he tried to recall how he got hurt. "Gods! Laurence I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. Please forgive me." Ludwig sounded distraught, he looked over at Laurence with watery eyes. "Please don't cry dear. As you said you were having a nightmare, you know it doesn't take much for me to bruise. Besides I didn't feel a thing." Laurence tried to sound reassuring.

"Are you sure?" Ludwig asked quietly. "It's fine. Now, please rest or I'll sedate you." Laurence teased. Ludwig reached up and gently caressed his cheek before leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, my love." Ludwig whispered. "It's afternoon." Laurence corrected. "Good afternoon, smartass." Ludwig rolled his eyes as he pulled the blankets up to cover them both. Tucking his arm around his boyfriend he pulled him close, not even a few minutes later they were both sleeping soundly.


End file.
